20 days of Frazel
by demigod-witcch
Summary: I decided to do 20 themes of Frank/Hazel. Nobody seems to write about them much, so i decided i would!
1. Chapter 1

So i decided to do a 20 day theme, to count of my days until tryouts!

Ship: Frazel

Numb

Cold

Happiness

Family

Heartache

Shame

Worthless

Stone

Hungry

Sorry

Alone

Confusion

Dates

Marriage

Children

Home

College

Death

War

Finale


	2. Chapter 2

Day one! ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN

* * *

Day 1_: Numb_

"Frank, my leg is numb."

"I can't fix that for you Hazel."

"But it's starting to tingle and it hurts!"

"I told you not to sit like that."

Frank and Hazel had been sitting in Frank's apartment watching movies and eating popcorn three years after the war against Gaia. Frank, being nineteen, was able to get an apartment in the city and Hazel visited him every once and awhile.

"I didn't think this would happen though!" she whined as she shook her leg, hoping to let the blood flow faster.

Hazel had been sitting on her legs all the way through three Harry Potter movies. Frank had warned her that her legs would go numb, but she refused to listen. This resulted in Frank shrugging his shoulders and telling her "Good Luck." She stuck her tongue out at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, the feeling isn't going away, it's getting worse!" Hazel began to groan and shake her legs even more forceful. She ended up on her back bending her legs back and forth.

Frank laughed at her. "You should listen to me more often, it might do some good."

She scowled at him and continued to roll around on the floor. Frank laughed some more and got off the couch to sit cross-legged in front of her. He pulled her legs onto his and started massaging them softly, running his thumbs up and down the sides of her legs.

"Better?" he asked.

Hazel sighed in response. The feeling in her legs was finally coming back and the horrible tingling feeling was subsiding. When it disappeared completely, she got up and pulled herself closer to Frank, ending up in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I owe you one."

Frank smirked as he tilted her chin up.

"I think I'm ready to collect," he said as he kissed her again and again.

They spent the rest of the afternoon like that, until it was Frank's turn to get numb legs. But ultimately, it was worth it.

* * *

Yes, no, maybe so? R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Day Two! ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN

* * *

Day 2: _Cold_

Frank hadn't seen snow since he left Canada five years ago. California was nothing but sun and it made him feel homesick sometimes. But when he went with Hazel to visit Annabeth and Percy in New York to visit their godson, he felt closer to home than he had in years.

"It's snowing, Hazel!"

They had left their hotel to go see Annabeth and Percy, but they were snowed in. the streets were closed off. Nobody was going anywhere, the hotel owner had said.

"I know," Hazel said grumbling. Frank didn't understand why she was so upset, but he was too happy to really notice.

"Don't you just love snow?" He asked her. He was making deep holed in the snow with his boots and smiling like a little boy.

"No."

Frank turned at her, his eyes wide.

"What!"

"I said that I don't like snow," Hazel said wrinkling her nose.

Frank felt himself starting to pout. "But… but why?"

"I lived in Alaska during the worst year of my life, Frank"

Frank immediately felt horrible. He had totally forgotten about what had happened to Hazel in Alaska.

"I'm so-"

"And because it's cold."

"…Wait, what?"

"I don't like snow because it's cold. I'd rather have something warm."

Frank looked at her dumfounded.

"I'm going inside now." She turned on her heel and started to walk back into the hotel, but something cold hit her in the back.

"OW!" She turned around and saw Frank smirking at her. He pulled another snowball from behind his back.

"Please don't Frank, please."

He took a step closer to her.

"Frank, no!" she yelled. She tried to run, but it was too late. Frank had run toward her and lifted her off her feet, crushing the snow in his hands and rubbing it on her neck in the process.

Hazel screamed and she fell to the ground, trying desperately to shake the freezing ice from her clothes.

Frank laughed, falling to the ground beside her. Hazel pushed him over and they started rolling around in the snow.

They continued that way for hours, wrapped in the cold of Manhattan and Frank didn't mind. Not because he felt closer to home, but because Hazel was all the warmth that he needed.

* * *

Yes, no, maybe? This was personally one of my favorites :) R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Day number 3! Im not too sure about this one though... yes, no? ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN

* * *

Day 3: _Happiness_

Hazel felt the happiest whenever she was with Frank. They had the most amazing times together and he never failed to make her laugh and make sure she had a good time.

she hated when they took pictures.

Hazel always tried to take normal pictures with Frank but he always found some way to mess them up.

"Can't you just take a normal picture for once!" she said rolling her eyes after another failed photograph in Frank's living room. He had made a derpy-looking face and Hazel was very disappointed.

"Normal isn't really me, babe." He said smirking.

Hazel narrowed her eyes at him. But she had an idea.

"Fine." She said. She walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. She didn't come out for three minutes and Frank thought he had made her cry.

"Hazel? Are you-"

He cut himself off when Hazel came out of the bathroom. She had black eyeliner on her nose and three lines on each of her cheeks. She looked like a cat!

"You don't like taking normal pictures, so we won't take a normal picture." She walked over to him and drew on Frank's face with her eyeliner.

"Now we're cats." She said. Frank smiled at her and took out his camera.

"Smile!"

They took loads of pictures, each of them crazier than the one before. And for the first time ever, Hazel was very pleased with how they turned out.

Hazel was always happy when she was with Frank. But this may be the icing on the cake.

* * *

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry i havent updated in so long! but dont worry, i have three more stories coming today if the reviews are nice! ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN!

* * *

Day 4: _Family_

Hazel had always wanted a family. She wanted to raise her kids with love and tenderness, something she didn't get a lot of as a child.

So when she took a trip to the doctor and they told her the bad news, she wanted to break down and cry.

"_I'm so sorry, Hazel. But it seems that your body isn't developed to hold a child."_

"_So… I can't ever have a baby?" _

"_The probability is… very slight."_

Now, she's sitting on the couch in sweatpants and one of Frank's old hoodies, crying as he holds her in his arms.

"It'll be alright, Hazel. I promise," he said, cradling her. She sits in his lap, sobbing on his shoulder. She hated crying in front of Frank, not because she feels weak, but because she knows that when he sees her like this, he gets hurt too. It's been that way since she was thirteen.

Hazel sniffed and wiped her nose on the sleeve of the hoodie. "I'm so sorry, Frank."

"Hazel Zhang," Frank pulled Hazel back and forced her to look at him. "What on _Earth_ are you apologizing for?

"I just… I feel like it's my fault. I know how much you wanted this baby and I- oh gods!" Tears started streaming down her face again and she covered her face with her hands. "I know you wanted kids too, but-" Frank took her hands and put them on his cheeks.

"I may want kids too, but that doesn't mean that this is your fault. Whatever happened with your body isn't in your control. "

Hazel's lip quivered. She closed her eyes as Frank's hand touched her cheek. She leaned in and kissed him softly. She sighed and put her head on Frank's shoulder as he continued to stroke her hair.

"I love you so much, Frank."

"And I love you, Hazel."

* * *

Two years later, Hazel sits anxiously on the edge of her bed. She was feeling nauseous. She looked at the little stick in her hand and smiled as wide as she could.

"Hazel, I'm home!"

"I'm upstairs, Hon."

She said it calmly, despite the ecstatic look on her face. She could hear his footsteps as he walked upstairs to their bedroom.

"Hey you'll never guess… What happened?"

Hazel looked at him and held up the pregnancy test. Frank's face lit up immediately.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Read and Review for the next stories to be uploaded today!


	6. Chapter 6

So, i never got a chance to update like i promised because my computer was taken away so i was in a horrid funk for weeks! but anyways, on with the story! i own nothing, all rights to Rick Riordan!

* * *

_Day 5: Heartache_

Frank had never gotten his heart broken. Sure, he had crushed on a lot of girls in grade school, but he knew that he hadn't met _the one _so they weren't that important. He didn't know what it was like to have a broken heart.

That's why he was so scared of Hazel.

When he and Hazel would fight (which wasn't very often) he would do anything he could to make sure she could forgive him. Heck, he let her win every argument that they had ever had. He knew which battles to fight, and fighting against Hazel was the last thing he would ever want to do. Hazel had the key to his heart, and he was going to make it stay that way.

But this time when he let Hazel win their argument, she didn't let him off that easy.

"So that's it? You're just going to give up like you always do?" she glared at him so fiercely that Frank took a step back.

"What do you mean…?" Frank was hesitant. She was even angrier than before (if that was possible).

"You _always _do this! You give up so easily. Most guys actually fight with their girlfriends sometimes, to show that their relationship isn't a total piece of crap! But you… you just sit there and let me yell at you! Is that what you're saying, Frank? Is our relationship crap?"

Frank was in shock. He hadn't prepared himself for this.

"No! No, that's not what I'm saying at all-"

"Then what is it? Please tell me, Frank, because I'm tired of our fights being one-sided. I'm tired of fighting myself."

Frank tried to stop her as she grabbed her keys, but she pushed him away.

"I- I need some time to think," she said. She headed to the door. Before she left, she stopped, her hand on the doorknob.

"This would be a great time to stop me, tell me what you really want to say."

Frank stared at her. "But I thought you wanted to be alone."

Hazel threw her head back and sighed. He watched her hand grip the handle and throw the door open with a great amount of force.

"Well, if you can't even fight to keep me, maybe it's best that I _stay_ alone." She slammed to door, leaving Frank by himself in their small apartment.

Hours passed and Hazel never came back. He stayed up waiting for her, wanting nothing more but to apologize. He wanted to call, but she had left her cell phone. Not having a clue where she was, he stayed up hoping she would come home. By four in the morning he gave in and decided to go to bed. She wasn't coming back. Not tonight.

"So," Frank said to himself, tears slipping from his eyes as he walked to his bedroom. "This is real heartache."

* * *

Soooo? Yes, no? Maybe? This one made me sad but i liked it! Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Day7! Sorry i havent been on in FOREVER! School is such a pain and i have no time to do anything anymore! By the way, who's excited for The Mark of Athena! Just two more days! All Rights to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Day 7: _Shame_

Hazel felt had felt shame many times in her life. Back in the forties she was ashamed of many things like her skin color, her mother, the fact that she only had one true friend, etc. When she was given a second chance at life, her feeling of shame stayed with her, although for different reason.

"I got my new IPhone 7 yesterday!" Piper had told her one day. They had just finished training and were headed back to their cabins to wash up before dinner.

"Your new what?"

Hazel was so confused. She had been alive for two years and she still didn't know half of the new lingo that teenagers used today. So when Piper had to explain to her (with great detail) what cell phone was and how to use a touch screen, Hazel trained her eyes on her shoes.

"Don't be embarrassed," Piper said. "It'll take a while to get used to all of the new stuff this generation has. We're here to help."

"It's not that." Hazel told her. "I just… I hate feeling so left out. I constantly have to ask Frank questions when we're walking down the streets of San Francisco because I have no idea what anything's called. It's so different."

"And that's fine. Trust me, I doubt Frank has any problem with answering your questions. He wants you to be comfortable in this time period, just like we do."

Hazel smiled at her. "Thanks, Piper."

"Anytime! I'll see you later, though. I'm going to go meet up with Jason before dinner."

After she left, Hazel heard a voice behind her. "Piper's right you know."

When she turned around she saw Frank walking toward her in his Camp Jupiter shirt and jeans. She walked toward him and buried her face in his chest. "I know she is. I just… I don't want to feel like a bother."

"Trust me, you're the opposite of a bother." Frank tilted her chin up and smiled at her. Hazel returned the smile and got on her tip toes and kissed him.

"And by the way," Frank said to her. "You really should take a shower. You stink."

Hazel scowled and pushed him. Frank just laughed and draped his arm around her shoulders. Hazel smiled and let Frank guide her to the showers.

Hazel had felt shame many times in her two lives, but with Frank she finally felt like she belonged.

* * *

Yes, No? This one didnt have too much Frazel in it, which I'm not happy about but i still liked it. Read And Review and tell me how it was!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So,i know its been what, two months since I've updated and I'm so sorry! I've been so busy with show choir and finals are coming its just so much! I know this is pretty short but, hopefully its good. As always, I don't own any of the characters or Chutes and Ladders, all rights to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Hazel knew she wasn't the prettiest girl in town. Heck, compared to Piper and Annabeth she was deformed potato standing next to Victoria Secret Angels (That's what they were called right?). But unlike most girls with low self-esteem, she never felt worthless. She couldn't, not when she was with Frank.

"You are so beautiful," he told her one day. "I mean, SERIOUSLY beautiful."

Hazel was caught off guard by the compliment. They had been lying on the floor of their recently bought house playing Chutes and Ladders (Hazel was weirdly in love with the game). She wasn't dressed in anything special. Her long, curly hair was in a messy side ponytail and she was in an oversized crewneck and baggy sweats. After two years of marriage, she didn't understand why the compliment came so suddenly.

"Are you complimenting me because I'm winning?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"No! I just… I don't know. I've heard that in some marriages, some wives tend to think that their husbands stop thinking that they're beautiful. Well, I'm never _not _going to be attracted to you. I don't even know why I brought it up; I just wanted to remind you."

Hazel was always thankful that Frank was in her life. With him, she could never _ever _make herself feel worthless

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Its not my favorite but...

So, read and review! Tell me what you think! I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	9. Chapter 9

Whew! Another update! This one didn't take as long as the others thank goodness! Thank you to everyone that's been reviewing and letting me know that my story is actually being read!

Disclaimer; I do NOT own any of the characters in this story,all rights to Rick Riordan

* * *

Stone. That was the reaction anybody got from Hazel when she was upset. Her face was set in a stone cold glare, her body was stiff and un moving, and she would refuse to respond to anybody that had made her upset. This, unfortunately, included Frank.

"Hazel," he said trying to apologize, "I am _so_ sorry."

She didn't respond.

"Honest, I am!" Frank said pleadingly. He didn't understand how things went so wrong so fast! They were just watching a movie for Mars'

sake! He just had to put his foot in his mouth.

"Hazel, will you please just talk to me or say _anything_ to let me know your alive?"

Hazel had been looking dead ahead, seemingly staring at nothing, but when she turned her head to look at Frank, she did it so suddenly that he thought she would snap her neck.

"Stop talking," She told him. "I'm trying to watch the movie."

"The TV is on your left-"

"I know."

"Then why are you-"

"Because, Frank!," she said standing up from the couch. "I'd rather not look at the hideous monster that I resemble _oh so much_!"

Frank groaned and put his head in his hands. "I didn't say you looked like the monster, I meant that you had the same _attitude_ as the monster!"

"Oh, great! So I'm a man-eating lizard that likes to step on buildings and kill people?"

"No! I just-"

"Oh, just shut up!" Hazel said. She made her way to their bedroom. Before she could slam the door, Frank caught it with his foot. Hazel sat on the bed and crossed her arms.

"You're doing it again." Frank told her.

"Doing what Frank?"

"That heartless glare you give to people you want to stab."

Hazel didn't respond to him. Frank took this as an opportunity to sit next to her on their bed.

"Hazel, I really am sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way at all! I love your fiery attitude, that's why i made that comment. Please forgive me."

Hazel was silent for a while, then she sighed. "I forgive you. And honestly, i don't know why i got so defense. It wasn't even that big a deal anyways. You always say stupid stuff. I hope you can forgive me too."

"Of course I'll forgive- Wait, hey!"

Hazel laughed and pulled herself in to Frank's lap. She kissed him lightly on the nose. "Do you want to finish the movie?"

"Actually," Frank said, pinning her down. "I had something more interesting in mind."

* * *

Finished! Alright, so as always, READ AND REVIEW PLEAAAASE!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! This story is different from some of the others ones I've written, so this ones gonna need some feedback! Readers discretion is advised. All rights to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Everybody knew that Frank had an appetite. He would eat almost anything anybody set in front of him if he was hungry enough and, most of the time he was. But, when it came to Hazel's appetite well, let's just say that she had a craving for something else.

Frank doesn't know when it started, or even when it started for that matter, he just knows that it's recently been getting out of control, especially last Saturday.

"Hazel," Frank said, or at least, tried to say as Hazel cut him off with a kiss so passionate it made him see stars.

"Shh," she told him. She took off his shirt and pushed him on the bed, climbing on top of him. She pinned him down and kissed him from under his jawline all the way to his collarbone.

Things normally never got farther than this so Frank never complained. But tonight, something was different. The way Hazel moved seemed strange. It wasn't a bad strange, it was just something Frank hadn't seen from her before.

"Wait, we have to-"Frank cut himself off as Hazel took off her shirt. Frank, in the four years they had lived together, had never seen Hazel shirtless. She was supposedly "too shy" about the way she looked but, Frank couldn't see why. Her body was toned perfectly and her skin was a perfect caramel. You could see faint scars from her previous battles, but Frank thought they looked wonderful.

"What did we have to do again?" Hazel asked as she nibbled on his ear.

"Uhh," Frank was at a loss for words. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was amazing. He didn't want her to stop! But when Hazel's hands went to the button on his pants, he knew he had to.

"Hazel, don't." He grabbed her wrist and gently pushed her away.

"Is- did I do something wrong?" she asked. She sounded genuinely hurt and that killed Frank, but he knew they would have to talk about this, and it seemed like now was the time.

"I thought we were going to wait until we were married," He said, looking at the ground. When he had turned eighteen and Hazel turned fifteen, they agreed to wait on… making love until they were married. Seven years later, they had stuck to that promise but, Frank couldn't see why Hazel seemed to change her mind.

"So did I," Hazel admitted. She was looking at the floor, refusing to meet his eyes. "I just feel something in the pit of my stomach. It's like I'm hungry, but not for food. I want this, I want you." she looked at Frank with puppy eyes that his him right in the gut. "But when you push me away, I feel as though you don't want me the same way I want you."

"Hazel," he sighed. He took her hand and pulled her into his lap. Hazel put her head on his shoulder. "Of course I want you."

"You do?" she sniffed.

"Duh! It's not that I don't want to go all the way, I just want you to be sure. We always said that we would wait until we were married, so I feel like it would be more special like that."

Hazel looked at him and kissed the tip of his nose. "You're right," she said. "We should wait."

Frank nodded and leaned over to pick up her shirt. "Here, you're going to need this."

"Why?" Hazel said. She looked confused.

"Well, I was thinking we could go out for some burgers. I'm pretty hungry."

* * *

So, what'd you think? Read and Review Pleaaaaase!


End file.
